Needing His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Inspired by the ep Nerdy Dancing. Doof ends up in the hospital and Perry goes to visit feeling worried about his nemesis


**A/N**

**My sister and I were watching Phineas and Ferb tonight and it was Nerdy Dancing and the scene at the end where Doof along with his evil colleagues are in the hospital made me feel bad for Doof and I wanted to hug him and then an idea for another one shot hit me as I knew that Perry would be a little sad about this as he was techically doing his job but he feels a little bad about hurting Doof but as he has the day off, he wants to see if Doof is okay because he misses Doof like in It's About Time.**

**I hope you guys like as I like Doof and Perry.**

**This is about friendship or frenemyship.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last oneshot and in my Phineas and Ferb fan verse, Perry has a translator necklace like Dug in Up which enables him to talk but he only uses it around Doof and not around Phineas and Ferb/Gerb but I wish in the show he could as it would be cool to hear him talk without the translator.**

**I hope you guys like and I haven't given up on my other Phineas and Ferb fic as I plan to finish it soon.**

* * *

"Oww........_ I_ hate being here!

Curse that damn agent who put us in intensive care when we were about to spread our message of evil to the Tri-State Area." Doofensmirtz heard one of his friends from Love Muffin say.

Heinz had been lying there in the hospital bed as he too was in intense agony from Perry foiling their plan to spread their message of evil on TV but he knew that Rodney and those jerks were getting out this afternoon but he was still recovering but he was feeling sad as he knew that Perry had been doing his job but it made him confused knowing that.

As much as he hated Perry, they were secret best friends or frenemies as he called it but he felt woozy as the morphine was making him feel better about the pain as he knew that he might be getting out of there but wasn't sure.

"_I hope Perry's okay."_ he thought falling asleep.

Rodney scowled knowing what his rival was thinking about and snickered.

* * *

Perry was in the backyard of his owner's home lying on the grass having a do nothing day.

But a thought of concern tugged at him as he remembered the last mission where he had to stop Love Muffin but had hated hurting Doofensmirtz but wanted to see if he was okay as he'd heard from Kass that his nemesis was in intensive care and he went to his hideout to think about what to do as he cared about Doofensmirtz as they were friends.

"_Kass will have an idea on what I should do."_ he thought calling the OWCA.

Suddenly he saw a female platypus around thirteen appear on the screen as she had a feeling he wanted to talk.

"_You're bummed about the foiling Doof thing, aren't you?"_ she said as he nodded.

"Yeah I need to go see if he's okay but I'm worried.

He can carry a grudge for a long time." Perry replied.

Kass chuckled at her friend's reply.

"_That's true Perry._

_What is your heart saying?_

_I think you should go see him because I know that you guys are sort of friends and don't deny it._

_Besides I haven't told my father._

_He is your friend, right?_

_Frenemies care about each other._

_He's probably really lonely stuck in a hospital._

_Update me later, okay?"_ she said hanging up as he took a breath.

He knew that Doofensmirtz was his nemesis and foiling his evil plans was important but in some odd way, they'd formed a friendship and he knew that their friendship had hit a rock right now with the whole TV thing and he wanted to fix things as he didn't want Doofensmirtz to replace him like he almost did when Peter the Panda was around.

He then made up his mind but he needed to get him a gift as he smiled knowing that making things came from the heart as he smiled making a card for Doofensmirtz as he saw felt as he smiled knowing Doof loved plushies as he knew what to do........

* * *

It was eleven at night when Perry left his owners but would return in the morning as he activated his jetpack as he was headed for the Danville Geberal Hospital as he hoped Doofemsirtz was okay as he hoped he could help him.......

* * *

In the Intensive Care wing, all was quiet as the nurses were talking and drinking coffee but unkowing to them, a visitor had entered Doofensmirtz's room as the evil genius heard footsteps as he was unaware that a certain frenemy was here.

Sadness mixed with a little guilt were in Perry's eyes as he saw Doofensmirtz in bed in a full body cast and moaning softly in sleep as he was fighting back tears as one fell on Doof's chest as Doofensmirtz's eyes opened and gasped seeing Perry there but sad seeing guilt in his heart melting eyes as he felt bad.

"Happy Perry?

I'm stuck in here and can't do anything I like.

I hope you're happy." Heinz said as Perry sniffled.

"I-I'm not happy.

I know you're mad but I had to stop you guys, it's my job.

Monogram would freak if I didn't do my job.

I've been feeling worried for you since I heard you were admitted here." Perry told him.

Doofensmirtz was stunned hearing that as he never knew that his foe shared concern for his well being like this but was making sure it wasn't a trick but he could tell it wasn't.

He then saw him climb onto the bed gently so he wouldn't hurt him more as he then saw Doofensmirtz smile weakly as he growled in pain.

"I'm okay Perry.

I was still recovering while those jerks got to go home." he heard Doofensmirtz say.

He also noticed that nobody had signed Doofensmirtz's body cast as he noticed that his frenemy was quiet as he began signing it as Doofensmirtz laughed as it was tickling him as Perry smiled knowing that he liked it as he'd drawn something on it.

Doofensmirtz was about to sit up but the platypus stopped him.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself.

I'm sorry you're not getting out.

It's going to be boring without having to foil your plans." he answered.

A thought came to Doofensmirtz's mind as he wanted to ask him something.

"Perry why do you foil my plans?

Is it because you hate me or something?

I understand if you do because everybody else does." he said.

Perry was stunned hearing that as he was thrown off by that question as he knew that even though Doofensmirtz had been causing chaos at that taping, he'd been dancing but had been ordered to by Monogram as he knew that deep down, Doofensmirtz wasn't bad but just a good hearted yet clumsy guy who needed a friend who listened to him.

He then saw his frenemy hugging the plushie he'd made as he was touched that Perry would do that for him as the male platypus saw him growl in pain as Perry was worried as pain shot through his leg.

"Doof are you okay?" he asked concerned.

He nodded in reply as he felt morphine flow through him as it relieved his pain as Perry was relieved but needed to answer Doofensmirtz's question as he saw that his frenemy was calm.

"I-I don't hate you Doof.

I know I foil your schemes but that's my job as ordered by the OWCA and Monogram.

But I know you're not evil.

Like when you saved me from getting my butt kicked by the Regurgitator and showing that you care about things besides evil and taking over the Tri-State Area.

You've grown on me as a frenemy." he reassured him.

"Is that a good thing Perry?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Yes it is.

I wouldn't want you to leave as it would hurt the both of us.

Like when that idiot Peter the Panda nearly ruined our friendship.

I need to tell you something Doof.

When I cut the rope belonging to that disco ball and seeing it hurt you, it made me feel guilty because you were hurt and it was kind of my fault but I would never want others to do that to you.

I know we fight but that's just business and deep down, you're a good friend besides my owners to me but they don't know the truth about my double life as they wouldn't like that and hate me." he admitted as Doofensmirtz was surprised to hear this from the agent.

"I know.

Because if you or I were bustedm it wouldn't be the same." he told him.

Perry then nodded as he yawned as he needed to sleep but decided to stay here to keep his frenemy company because with him stuck here, he couldn't cause chaos and he didn't have any missions but he would go home later.......

* * *

Later that night, Monogram and Carl were watching Perry's watch feed from last nighr but were surprised to see he'd visited Doofensmirtz while in the hospital and wondered why as Kass smiled knowing that her friend had been remorseful abour the last mission as she smiled seeing Perry peacefully sleeping on Phineas's bed as Monogram was confused by this as she sighed knowing this was hard to explain.

"You mightn't understand but Agent P and Doofensmirtz have a quirky kind of friendship going on which I know of.

He told me one day ago when things were quiet and he was bored as there was no missions but I find it cute but I think Agent P might have been helping Doofensmirtz because he hasn't gotten rid of him unlike when he was relocated to that freak the Regurgitator but when that happened, Doofensmirtz hlped him so I along with Perry believe that somewhere beyond the evil is goodness and a heart.

We just need to hope." she explained.

Carl understood as he had a feeling Agent P had done something none of the other agents had done and that was getting to know their nemesis and secretly befriending them.

He was hopweful anout the future as Kass smiled seeing them leave to go to bed.

She hoped Perry was okay as she knew last night he'd revealed a lot of guilt and emotion to his nemesis as she hoped he would be okay.

* * *

A week later while Phineas and Ferb were gone with their parents and sister, Perry went to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc to see if anybody was there as he'd hoped that Doofensmirtz had gotten out of the hospital and knew not to get his hopes up as he landed on the rooftop and entered through a window and gasped seeing Doofensmirtz asleep on the couch as he didn't know that his frenemy had gotten out of the hospital so soon but approached him noticing he was cold as he closed the window and put a blanket over the sleeping man but to keep him from pain as he surveyed the area as he had a feeling that Doofensmirtz hadn't eaten in a while as he remembered seeing he hadn't eaten a lot of hospital food as he smiled as he headed to the kitchen knowing that his frenemy liked food especially the stuff that was bad for you.

He then remembered that Doofensmirtz liked Italian as he began making pizza as he noticed that he had never cooked in his life and had a feeling Heinz never did as well considering he ate junk food but was still slender as he also made olive bread not knowing it was Doof's favourite as he hoped that Doofensmirtz was okay as he heard moaning as he left the oven on as the oilve bread was cooking as he entered the living room and seeing Doofensmirtz was awake and in pain.

"P-Perry what're you doing here?" he asked gritting his teeth in agony.

"I needed to check up on you because I was worried about you but I didn't know you were discharged." he answered.

"Y-Yes I was discharged but need to take medicine and right now, I'm in a lot of pain." he answered.

Perry then saw a bottle of medicine and knew this was part of the medication as Doofensmirtz took some as the pain began to subside as his eyes closed in sleep.

He realised the olive bread was done as he went to bring it out of the oven as the pizza was ready.

He then went to put it on plates as he put it on the coffee table near the couch where Doofensmirtz was sleeping as he left an note but needed to leave before his owners returned and got worried as he hated leaving but would come back tomorrow.

* * *

A month later as he was relaxing in the backyard, he heard his watch beep.

He then headed to the hideout with excitement as he had a feeling that Monogram needed him as he dropped down the tube and landed in his chair as he saw his boss on the screen.

_"Agent P, Dr Doofensmirtz is up to no good once more._

_I need you to put a stop to it_." Monogram said as Perry understood leaving.

But a secret smile crossed his beak as he was on his way to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorprated as he was happy that Doofensmirtz was better as he chuckled as they could resume their usual game.

He couldn't imagine life without an nemesis to thwart or a frenemy to care about.

He hoped it wouldn't change.........


End file.
